BeeJay XL
The Karin BeeJay XL is a four-door midsize SUV in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The car features a retro utilitarian design theme, which seems to be inspired by the Japanese styling found on the Toyota FJ Cruiser, but with a flatter, less aggressive appearance and regular second-row doors (as opposed to suicide doors). The rear bumper and fascia bears some resemblance to the first generation Toyota RAV4. The grille resembles that of a Hummer H2. The sides of the SUV lack extra formations. The lower body is a different color to the upper body. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The BeeJay XL, like its real life counterpart, has a large V8-sounding engine which is capable of providing good top speed, however it leaves much to be desired from acceleration. Due to its heavy weight, some oversteer is noticeable, and because of this, caution must be taken when cornering at high speeds. It is also shown that it can sustain heavy amounts of damage. In terms of pick up and go the Beejay XL is sub par in acceleration for an SUV but maintains the same level of speed from its competition such as the Gresley and the Granger. When traveling at high speeds there is a notable amount of traction loss compared to its counterparts, yet it seems to have stiffer suspension allowing the vehicle to grab a little more air than the rest. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover + Sound) |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Gears observed = 5}} Modifications (GTA V) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Sometimes spawns in Simeon Yetarian's garage until Mr. Philips. *Frequently spawns in Rockford Hills when switching to Michael during daytime. *Found parked on the western shore of the Alamo Sea off Calafia Road, next to some tents and a Baller. *Jimmy De Santa's BeeJay can be retrieved from Premium Deluxe Motorsport immediately after the mission Complications by Michael De Santa and stored in one of his garages. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Frequently spawns in Blaine County rather than in Los Santos. * Has a higher possibility of spawning in Los Santos city if the car is requested by Simeon Yetarian. Notable Owners *Jimmy De Santa owned a yellow BeeJay XL until it was repossessed by Franklin for Simeon Yetarian. Image Gallery BeeJayXL-GTAV-Front.png|Front quarter view (Rear quarter view). Beejay-XL-car-interior-gtav.jpg|Interior. BeeJayXL-GTAV-Complications.jpg|Jimmy's BeeJay XL in Complications. BeeJayXL-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The BeeJay XL on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Trivia *The word "BeeJay" is a double entendre. In one hand, it's a clear pun on its real-life equivalent, the Toyota FJ Cruiser (in the past, the BJ was the diesel-engined model of the original Toyota FJ). On the other hand, it references a blowjob. ** "BeeJay" may also be a reference to the name of the real-life Hummer midsize SUV. *The car's ability to sustain heavy damage may be inspired from real-life Toyota Land Cruiser's (especially the original FJ) exceptional reliability, longevity, and toughness. * The default radio stations for the BeeJay XL are FlyLo FM or Soulwax FM. *Originally the BeeJay only had the basic modifications available, but a few body modifications were added in an update. *In the mission Complications, for some reason, when the player arrives to the destination where Michael tells Franklin to crash the SUV, Jimmy's BeeJay XL makes a more louder and aggressive sound. This is most likely done to dramatize the following sequence. The player cannot keep it as if they take it to any garage, it will eventually disappear. This was later fixed in the enhanced edition of the game, and it can now be kept in a garage like any other car. *In the game's files and on the badging, it is referred as the "BJ XL". Either this was its beta name, an abbreviation or a poke at the "FJ". Navigation }} ru:BeeJay XL Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:SUVs Vehicle Class